And So I Thought I Knew You
by Demi Lupin
Summary: 4 Doctors,16 Companions,and 1 confusing Planet.When the Doctors are mysteriously brought to the planet Paradox,things aren't what they seem.With 4 clashing personalities,jealousy,& secrets of the deepest kind,will they ever get home? And what about 13?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so recently I had a prompt submission thingy, and one person wanted a lot of characters in one story, 11, Sarah-Jane, Amy, 10, Rose, so here it is, well chapter one! I put a lot of hard work into this, and spent much time debating over whether I should post this, and here I am. But I'm going to need your help! So go on, give it a read. It may be worth your time**

**DISCLAIMER: I most certainly do own the Doctor, I mean why else would I build a TARDIS landing pad? -_- **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In Which a Paradox Occurs<p>

The TARDIS whirred to a stop, the Doctor puttered around the console checking all the points and making sure it was safe, and then turned to the two people standing by waiting anxiously. Zack Wilson and Brandi Cox, two kids, well they were kids to the Doctor, only around 21, that had become the newest travelers on the TARDIS.

***Brief interlude in which I, the author, explain how the Doc met Zack and Brandi, feel free to skip***

The Doctor met these two in the strangest of ways, but of course that's how the Doctor always meets new people. Zack, a rather lonely boy from St. Albans, was the middle child in a family of 5 and was often overlooked by his parents; several times he had been left behind on family outings, and had taken to looking out for himself, making him the most responsible of his siblings. He was working at the local coffee shop, Inergi, alongside his friend Brandi.

Brandi was the only child of wealthy businessman Nathan Cox who grew up in St. Albans and made his home there when he grew up. Nathan met Brandi's mother, Mina Lopez, when he was studying in the US at Florida International University. She was a beautiful black and Cuban woman, and he was smitten. He and Mina began a two year whirlwind relationship that left her a single mother and him, engaged to a family friend that he'd known all his life. Of course, he loved his daughter and she loved him and when it came time for her to go to college, she packed up her stuff to come stay with her Dad, tired of only seeing him during the summer and tired of her two little sisters, 8 and 5 year old Melanie and Marissa. Brandi at the urging of her only best friend ever, applied alongside him at the coffee house two years ago and sealed her fate as one of the Doctor's companions.

Ahh, yes, still have to tell you what happened, right, right, well, it was a normal day at work for the two, sort of. When Zack first arrived he noticed a couple of odd things, such as the pot hole that the construction workers had been working on the last two weeks, but brushed them off, until Brandi mentioned it as well, noting how normally it only took at most a couple of days. However, both decided they were baristas and not construction workers and let it be. When the shop opened, the first person in was a strange person who asked if they'd seen anything strange, they replied other than the pothole, no. The person walked outside and pulled an odd looking metal thing with a glowing purple end and waved it across the hole, then walked back inside, ordered a tea and sat in the back of the shop. Finally, it was just Brandi, Zack and this strange person left. After a brief debate Brandi walked over to the person.

"Excuse me," Brandi looked back at Zack who urged her on, "We have to close now, and you have to leave"

"What you say, we have a look at that pothole?" the stranger suggested.

"I'm sorry?"

"You, your friend and myself have all noticed something strange about the pothole and no one else has, don't you wonder why?"

"Well of course, but it's just a normal pothole,"

"Ahh, but you don't believe that do you, let's see, American ehh? What'd you get on your SAT then, 2100? Give or take?"

"2200"

"See your clever, your friend did he take any A-Levels? "

"Yea, in Math, Physics and History"

"What'd he get?"

"A's all across the board,"

"Because he's clever too. So what do you say, have a little look, please?" Brandi looked back at Zack and waved him over.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I want to go and look at the pothole, and I want the two of you to come as well." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, you're clever, you want to, and you were planning on doing it anyway" The stranger smiled. Zack stuck his hand in his coat pocket and wrapped his hand around his phone and nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

And, in true Doctor fashion, an adventure was had, and the two were welcomed aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor thoroughly put out that Zack was a huge geek and figured out the basic science behind the TARDIS, but still very impressed.

*******************************NOW BACK TO THE STORY*******************************

"Well," the Doctor said," Let's have a peek shall we?" Zack and Brandi nodded and followed the Doctor out onto their new landing spot.

"So, where are we?" Brandi asked pulling her sweater off and tying it around her waist, "It's very pretty"

"Welcome, my friends, to Paradox"

"Don't you mean Paradise?" Zack asked.

"No, I meant what I said, and that's why I said it, because this is Paradox."

"Wait, is this a paradox or is this a place called Paradox?"

"Both."

"But how is it both?"

"This planet is called Paradox, because the entire planet is a Paradox, every instant, every person, is a paradox. The whole planet's civilization is based on a paradox. In about, oh 600 years, about 100,000 people will travel to the past before any life was here, and set up an entire civilization which will grow to this civilization. Presto, paradox! It's only like this because the people who made it are from here. I feel like I've already said this…."

"So basically, they're only here, because they're here?"

"Exactly!"

"But they look like us!"

"They're humanoid!" Zack corrected.

"Actually they're…Gallifreyan-oid" The Doctor re-corrected. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Let's check it out," The Doctor headed in the direction of a large building with a neon yellow door, trying to ignore the pecking feeling that something was amiss.

~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~

Meanwhile, 400,000 light-years away, 20 years in the past another TARDIS was zooming through space. Ready for a new adventure, the Doctor looked at his two companions, his son Archer and his nephew/godson Liam. Liam was the only other child of Amy and Rory Williams and grew up on tales of the Doctor and dreamed that this man that his parent's had ran with and had married his sister, would allow him to be a part of the family legacy. He got his wish on his nineteenth birthday when the Doctor took him in the hall and suggested they have an adventure; they took off that night and had been travelling ever since.

Archer was a bit more complex, after River's death in the library, the Doctor received a call telling him that River was dead and that 16 year old Archer was left in his care and if he did not want him he'd be placed under national care. The Doctor parked his TARDIS in front of the foster home, and, still confused, he took a new passenger aboard the TARDIS, knowing that if this really was his child, then the fosters wouldn't know how to deal with a teenage time lord. In the beginning, they had a bit of trouble; Archer was moody, and unimpressed with the Doctor. He was a true mamma's boy and shot a gun with such precision it worried the Doctor. Not only did he not share the Doctor's pacifist views, but he seemed to get a kick out of making the Doctor frustrated, and carried his mother's gun with him everywhere. However, the Doctor soon learned that the boy was like him, in that he never killed, only injured, and he always saved the gun for a last resort. It took the Doctor a while to realize this, but after he stopped focusing on the gun and more on the person he learned more about this mysterious boy. Two years later, and they got on just fine. The Doctor, Liam, and Archer, travelling, and making the most of what time they had.

"Alright, where to? Mansopilian? Apparently they are the third tallest creatures in the universe! Newborn babies, seven feet tall!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"Anywhere is fine with me! Somewhere completely random!" Liam stood up and walked to the Doctor. It was times like this he was vividly reminded of Amy and her carefree attitude. Archer walked over and nodded his agreement.

"Yea, that sounds like a plan!" The Doctor smiled.

"You want random? I can give you random!" He began twisting a blue knob and then with pulled a lever which released what appeared to be 8 die, "Round and Round we go, where we stop, only the TARDIS knows!" Archer and Liam smiled at the Doctor excited for a brand new adventure. Finally the TARDIS stopped and they took their first steps into this brand new adventure.

"So Doc, where are we exactly?"

"This planet is called Paradox, because the entire planet is a Paradox, every instant, every person, is a paradox. The whole planet's civilization is based on a paradox. In about, oh 600 years, about 100,000 people will travel to the past before any life was here, and set up an entire civilization which will grow to this civilization. Presto, paradox! It's only like this because the people who made it are from here. I feel like I've already said this…."

"Ah, so quite the literalist I'll assume" Liam smirked. The Doctor and Liam began walking away, but Archer held back, he was having a strange feeling. He turned back to the TARDIS, only to find the TARDIS wasn't there.

"Um Doctor? Dad!" The Doctor turned around and looked at Archer, and then to where Archer was looking, his eyes widening. "Where's the TARDIS?"

~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~

"Alright, I'm laying low," The Doctor twirled around the console, "No saving the world today right? So how about a nice relaxing trip?" The Doctor typed something on the funky little typewriter and smiled.

"Well, where to Sweetie?" River asked.

"I don't know; I've set it for random!" The Doctor looked giddy, "I'll have you know, I've never done that before, so I don't know what will quite happen. Rory shot the Doctor a look, fear slightly seeping through.

"Is that safe?"

"Yea," Amy chimed in,"What if we landed on, I don't know, Rexadonjuansith, and the Rexomexos are after you?

"What is a Rexomexo?" River asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"And there is now such thing as Rexadonjuansith, however there is a Raxacoricofallapatorian, been there, nice place, bad smells though." The Doctor stared off as if remembrance of something.

"Well, what if we land somewhere like that?" Amy asked again.

"We won't!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't"

"Well, then I-" The Doctor pressed a finger to Amy's lips as the TARDIS made the familiar, _Fa-woosh, Fa-woosh, Fa-woosh _sound signaling their landing.

"Now then, how about a peek outside?"

"What are we waiting for?" River led the way out into this foreign land, everyone following close behind.

"So, um Doctor, where exactly are we?" Rory asked taking the pair of sunglasses River handed him.

"Paradox."

"Paradox?" Amy looked at him skeptically, "Really? Why?"

"This planet is called Paradox, because the entire planet is a Paradox, every instant, every person, is a paradox. The whole planet's civilization is based on a paradox. In about, oh 600 years, about 100,000 people will travel to the past before any life was here, and set up an entire civilization which will grow to this civilization. Presto, paradox! It's only like this because the people who made it are from here. I feel like I've already said this…."

"So the people who live here took that quite literally I assume" Rory gave a short laugh and took in everything. This was something he never would get used to, and, a frightening part of him never did, it seemed to _enjoy_ this.

"Well, let's explore shall we? New place, new faces, new fun!" They all began moving towards what looked like a church, that had been converted into a restaurant. Rory paused and turned around, a nagging feeling tugging at him. Once again his instincts were correct, there was the TARDIS silently fading away.

"Umm, Doctor?" Rory called behind him.

~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~

"'Cause you know why this TARDIS is always rattling around the place? It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed. But not anymore! Now we can fly this thing like it's meant to be flown!" The TARDIS began her take off, then suddenly, the TARDIS gave a jolt. "Wait a minute, "The Doctor frantically ran and grabbed the screen Donna and Meta-Crisis flying behind him.

"Her path's been re-routed!" Donna shouted looking at the Doctor.

"But, that's impossible," Meta-Crisis exclaimed, "No one can hack into her"

"Oh but someone has, I can't override" The Doctor looked around at everyone fear on his face.

"Doctor," Rose stepped forward grabbing his hand, "It'll be ok, you've got all of us, and we'll figure it out."

"Yea," Mickey agreed, "We just stopped a hoard of Daleks, there's nothing we can't handle."

"We've landed." Donna looked at the Doctor. It was silent, no one speaking, the slight fear in the air.

"Well, let's go!" Meta-Crisis finally spoke, breaking into a plastic smile, masking his worry. They all piled out of the TARDIS to see where they had landed.

"Well it's very pretty." Jackie commented, squinting because of the bright sun.

"Yes, too pretty," Donna muttered. "Oi, where are you goin'" Meta-Crisis paused mid step and pointed to a bright neon yellow door.

"I figured we could have a look around," He smiled, "Come on!" He continued making his way towards the building, the rest of the crowd following behind. "Oh and someone shut the TARDIS!" Mickey turned to do so only to see the TARDIS fading away before his eyes.

"DOCTOR! Is the TARDIS meant to be doing that?" The Doctor turned to see what Mickey was talking about.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Meta-Crisis yelled. The TARDIS was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so that was the first chapter! What do you think will happen next? Suggestions! Tell me what you think should happen when they get in the building? Thanks for Reading! Now, Review! please! 6 Reviews at least for next chapter because I like the number 6. Until we meet again.<strong>

**~Demi~**

DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is Chapter 2! I know I wanted** **6 reviews, but I just couldn't wait anymore! So please read and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I truly do not own Doctor Who. :( But If I did, well, there would be a lot more episodes!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all  
><span>together!<span>

"Well this is an odd little ditty!" the Doctor giggled picking up one of the swirly, pop out menus. They were standing in the lobby of the restaurant they had entered taking a good look at everything. Brandi noted how easily the Doctor was distracted, always needing to pick something up, and look at it. They failed to notice however that they had guests behind them. Zack however did, and felt himself blush in sheer embarrassment. He turned to the boy with curly brown hair,

"Sorry about them, they're a little" Zack paused as he stared at the Doctor and Brandi, "Odd…"

"S'alright, they remind me of my, erm, friend." He nodded toward the right. Zack turned and saw a tall man in black jeans, and a black button down shirt, with wild curly black hair, and a pain of neon green Ray Bans perched on top of his head, peering closely at the wood work. He smirked, the man appeared to be talking to the wood or whatever this building was made of, he turned back to the other guy.

"So what brings you here?" but he wasn't listening to Zack, he was staring at something. Zack followed his gaze and landed on a tall man with a bow tie and floppy hair. "Do you know him?" The guy simply stared, then, he seemed to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry!" he ran off to his friend in a panic. Zack saw how the man's eyes widened at the sight of the bow-tie clad man but didn't have time to ponder as the aforementioned man was making his way over to him. He had a big grin on his face and stuck out his hand.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" Zack frowned.

"No you're not." The grin slipped of the so called Doctor's face.

"Yes I am." He insisted.

"No, you can't be bec—"Suddenly, the real Doctor jumped in.

"Of course he is! Of course you are!" the fake Doctor smiled.

"See!"

"How is he the Doctor?" Brandi asked.

"How are you Brandi?" The real Doctor retorted, "Anyway, It's quite simple."

"Is it?" Zack asked, "Please explain then."

"There are three Doctors."

"What?" Zack and Brandi exclaimed. The curly haired man came over, as if he'd been listening the entire time, his two friends following behind him.

"Of course! I was a bit befuddled when I saw my past self, but may I ask how are there 3 Doctors? I only count two." The strange man commented. Zack felt his head start to pound.

"Wait, I'm lost. There are 3 of you?" a man with brown hair and a large nose turned to ask Bow-Tie.

"Yes Rory, keep up! But I too am intrigued, who is the 3rd Doctor?"

"Well, you're eleven, he's twelve, and I'm thirteen!" The real Doctor exclaimed. The two fake Doctors stared. Eleven took in this-this impostor. How could this be thirteen? There was no way he was a _woman. _Yet there stood a woman claiming to be a future version of him. She had long ginger hair, hair he always wanted and she got, slender legs clad in deep red tights and tiny denim shorts on top, a vintage Clash t-shirt with a striped, button down sweater vest on top, and a scarf hanging loosely around her neck. And by gods she was wearing the exact same boots that covered his feet.

"How-I"

"You're a woman?

"Yes."

"Oh, the mind wanders!"

"RIVER!"

"Sorry Sweetie." They all stood awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Finally Amy broke the silence,

"So, you're a woman?"

"YES! A female, with girly bits and the like." Thirteen said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But, Isn't it weird?" Twelve asked, a hand gripping the roots of his hair as he stared at her.

"Actually no, I've always been there. You know how they say 'there's a woman inside of all of us', well its true. I showed up the most in Eleven," Eleven's face twisted at that, "Oh come one, can't stand to see children cry? That was so me! Nine would have ditched the kid as soon as possible, and there is no way he would have let Amy and Rory travel with him. He was the manliest of us all. Even Ten would have been a bit wary of them. And getting married? Please, you didn't even want to marry Rose, and now you have a family, Mr. 'I Don't Do Domestic'. I definitely showed up the most in you! But, I was just tickled pink when I got my own body, of course I didn't feel like I'd ever been a man, more like, I had twelve older brothers who have all finally moved out leaving me free to shine! It's quite nice; I have developed a shoe fetish as bad as his hat fetish. I never wear them; I just have a lot of shoes. And the things you can do with this body!" Thirteen giggled, throwing River a flirty look "I won't go into details," She winked at Twelve who was starting to resemble a tomato or a bright red apple.

"Right, well, that's interesting," The other boy, Zack failed to discover who he was, said.

"Ok, well who is everyone? I'm assuming you know us, but we don't know you! However, just in case you don't, Amy, Rory, River, Doctor!" Eleven said clapping his hands together.

"Well, I'm Zack; I'm from St. Albans, England that is."

"I'm Brandi, I'm from Florida-Earth Florida, and St. Albans"

"Archer."

"Liam." He was the other guy with the _Doctor_ and Archer.

"And that's every one? Yes? Good!" Twelve nodded, "Now, what the hell do we do?" Everyone just stood there, no one really sure what they should be doing. Finally Archer spoke,

"Figure out why exactly we are here. That's what I think." Everyone hummed in approval except for River.

"Or we could solve this newer problem first."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. River pointed at the group that had just entered. All the Doctors paled, number 10 and crew were coming straight for them.

"Oh, great, now I have to explain this again." Thirteen grumbled.

"Hello, me and my friends here are lost, and _well_ we just were wondering…" Twelve cut him off,

"Actually Doctor, I think its best you stick with us."

"Says who?" Ten slid into defensive mode.

"Says us," Eleven piped in.

"It's for your own good really," Thirteen added.

"And how would you know what's best for us?" Rose demanded.

"Simple," Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen glanced at each other, an identical grin making its way on their faces. Then in unison,

"I'm the Doctor!" Thirteen giggled, as Twelve and Eleven grinned broadly.

"What…what….WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there's chapter 2! I would really like 6 reviews! Please? And let me know what you'd like to see! Until next time!<strong>

**Demi!**


End file.
